


For Appearances

by InOmniaParatus69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, Bars and Pubs, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Groping, Hot Tub, Hung!Harry, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lace Panties, London, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Muggle London, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Snow, Sounding, Surprise Kissing, Toy Sucking, Water Sex, cum on stomach, deep-throating, fucked to fainting, pissplay, prostate torture, squib!Astoria Greengrass, stranger in a bar, van buren sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus69/pseuds/InOmniaParatus69
Summary: Sitting in a pub, thinking about how his life had turned tits up, Draco meets a stranger and they get up to some fun.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> I hope you enjoy. This is a story I always wanted to read, and never found. So I thought I would write it myself. Maybe you were searching for something similiar. Kudos very much appreciated.  
> Cheers X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sits in a pub, thinking about life.

He was sitting in that pub in Soho, drinking his usual scotch after a long week. It was a rather cozy place with dark wood, flickering candles and small booths. But he always takes a chair at the far end of the bar, where he can watch the other patrons come and go. He often thinks what the problems in their lifes might be at the moment. It’s easier to think about their problems then about his own.  
A man came walking in. Very pretty. In a classical tall, dark, and handsome sort of way. He wore dark used jeans with big holes in them, a leather jacket, and a huge black scarf spicked with snowflakes. It had started snowing exactly a week ago and hadn’t stopped by now. The streets of London looked much brighter covered in white then they usually do. The odd thing about that man was that he was wearing thick, black eyeliner and maybe a bit of rouge, or was that from the cold weather?  
He walked to a group of people sitting in the far left corner, chatting wildly and laughing when he said something in greeting. He walked away and straight to the bar. Over the U shape oft he bar he was in direct side of Draco, but he didn’t seem to notice him as he was chatting to the bartender, ordering a Gin-Martini. The bartender tried to chat him up but he turned and went back to his friends.  
As Draco was sitting there thinking about his broken marriage, the fact that his parents neither knew about the fact that he an Astoria had split nor about the boy that was the reason for their separation. It had been 9 months ago that Astoria started showing interest in his whereabouts, starting from asking every morning about his day to calling him several times during the day. After a while it started getting suspicious and so he tried to talk to her about it, but she claimed to not find anything unusual about it.  
So it came that one day when a client didn’t show up for a meeting he went to get a massage instead. He had heard about that massage parlor down Charing Cross Road and wanted to try it ever since. Unfortunately, he didn’t had an appointment but he hoped they could squeeze him in if he waited for a bit. Luckily enough they had someone cancel lastminute and he could go instead. It really was it was advertised to be, a very nice young boy came in and massaged him from head to toe it was so good he even slept for a bit. As he was coming back in his mind the young boy left and he felt like weight several pounds less. All the tension from the day was gone. He walked home since it was only a few to his house in Soho. He unlocked the door to find several pairs of clothing scattered along the bottom of the stairs, but she didn’t answer.  
He went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. Watching out the window above the sink he saw a young man climbing down their oak tree. The man only wore pants and a white singlet. He hecticly turned around and disappeared through the privet to the right side of the house. The man looked exactly like a boy he used to know. An ex-boyfriend to be exact. He remembered finding that very curious but continued making his tea. As he was rummaging through the pantry trying to decide what to cook for dinner he heard Tori greeting him.  
He turned around, he remembered as if it was yesterday, he dropped the pack of potatoes in his hand as he saw her face. Her eyes sparkled as they only do when she had had a very good day and there were several hickeys looking out from under her collar. She tried to feign innocence, but she realized that Draco had seen the man climbing down the tree. And that was the day when he realized his wife had an affair with his ex-boyfriend. And how to tell that to his parents he hasn’t figured out by now. He was sure they would encourage him to make it work regardless, at least to keep up appearances.


	2. A stranger in a bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets a stranger in a bathroom, or is it no stranger at all?

As he was sitting there thinking about it all went tits up he realized that the bar seemed to be closing soon, so he fixed his bill and went to get going. He thought about his way home and decided to use the restroom before calling a taxi. He didn’t realize that the other tables were also clearing out and so he had to wait before being able to use the loo. The restroom seemed empty so he decided to forego the stall he usually used and went to one of the urinals. He opened his pants and put his cock out of his panties to pee. Today he wore black lace panties. Wearing panties everyday was a luxury he started since living alone. He always loved doing it during private wank sessions or before he was married on some crazy nights out in some of the gay clubs. But nowadays he does it everyday and enjoyed it a great deal, on some days when he was wearing big sweaters he also wore some corsets or braletts suiting with the panties. It made a simple Sunday with reading a good book and cooking himself a fancy dinner just that much better. And wanks after a day of secretly wearing corsets all day while meeting clients where just that much hotter.  
He was teared out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind him. He was trying to get his pants up quick, but the smile on the other mans face told him it was to late anyway. He closed his pants and made his was to the basins, when the man said, “Hello Malfoy”, he looked up and realized it was the man with the holey jeans and the eyeliner. ” Do we know each other?” Draco wondered aloud. The man answered, ”I must say I’m a little disappointed you don’t remember me after all the years we were at each other’s throats.”. And then it clicked. “Potter? That you?” he wouldn’t have recognized him for the life of him. It was at least 10 years since graduation and Potter looked like double of it. Not that he looked old per se, but he looked so much more mature. He had filled out in all the right places, his jeans were skin tight and through the holes you could see is deeply tanned skin and the corner of some tattoo or other. He was wearing high black combat boots a loosefitting see through and some old bantered leather jacket. The only thing that stayed the same were his light green sparkly eyes. The man smiled and said “Come on Draco I don’t look that different. You grew up to you know?”, whatever he meant with that. Of course he had grown but not in size, in fact Harry had him by a few inches, he also didn’t get any bulkier, he was the same lean and slender boy he had always been, his hair were longer and he wore them in a tight bun most of the time, he already had some crinkles around his eyes but apart from that he was just the same. “Maybe, but at least I look remotely the same, not the I’m complaining about your change of style. So anyways, what are you doing in a pub in Soho?”, “I was just meeting up with some colleagues from work here. They were asking for ages but it seems it was just the right day to run out of excuses. Anyway what are you doing here?”, as he didn’t want to go in the depths of his personal life he answered, “I am living across the street and didn’t feel like cooking tonight. I didn’t know any of your colleagues, did I ? My father would be furious if I forget to make the requested small talk with people from the ministry.”, “The Ministry ? You don’t read the Daily Prophet, do you?”, “Nah, I stopped after the war. Too much drama, too much the chosen one this the chosen one that. Are you into Quidditch now, then ?”, “No, pretty sad that you would think it could only be either of those. I am working in a muggle university as a professor. So No you don’t know any of my colleagues. To be honest I don’t have much contact with the Wizarding World at all anymore. Like you said too much Golden Boy stuff. I decided to take a different course at life. Ron and Hermione are busy building their family, the Weasleys tried to stay in contact at first, but after I moved to a Muggle neighborhood, it started slowing down. But I guess it’s for the better. After you lived through certain things you can’t look the other in the eye and not be reminded constantly. And why did you move out here ?”, “Well, I didn’t want my parents constantly interfering with my life. And because my wife is a Squib, she didn’t wanted to live in the Wizarding World an be constantly reminded, you know?”, he could see the thoughts processing in Potter’s mind ‘A Malfoy marrying a squib, how did that came about ?’ But out of class or respect, Draco didn’t know, he didn’t comment on it. “You’re married? Seems like I don’t read the Prophet either. So how come she isn’t eating with you?”, “ Well it wasn’t in the Prophet so you didn’t miss anything and were living apart at the moment.”, “Ohh I am sorry to hear that. Well I hope there will be better times.”, “Thank you but they aren’t coming in the foreseeable future. I haven’t told my parents, and even if I do they will say we can’t get divorced because of the appearance it would make. So I am trapped.”, Harry seemed like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He just turned around and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was startled by that but started walking out, too. It was getting late and he hoped he could still take a bath before going to bed. It was getting late and he had an client early in the morning. It was cold outside, he closed his cardigan and put his coat on. At least the leather leather pants were a good idea since they didn’t let any of the icy wind through. He turned the corner to walk in the direction of his building, when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. He tried to scream but his mouth was soon covered with warm, soft lips. He opened his eyes to see that it was Harry who he had talked to moments prior. He tried to get away, but those lips were to inviting. It was like he was getting warm from the inside. Until he registered it was primarily his cock getting hot and pushing against the lace. He could feel Harry erection pressing against his right hipbone. The kiss was getting deeper now and he could feel Harrys hand wandering from his shoulder to his cheek, to the nape of his neck. His tongue was doing wicked things in his mouth, it was like he wanted to learn every detail. He started frotting against him, slowly and trying first but when Harry moved his other hand from his waist under the cardigan all the way to his back, he stopped second-guessing what he was doing and just went with it. Harry’s fingers were cold at first but after he pushed his hand inside his jeans and panties, they gradually warmed up. He grabbed his left arse cheek and massaged it with his hand as good as he could while Draco pushed his cock against Harry’s through their trousers. They moaned in each other’s mouths and started rutting frantically against each other. They broke the kiss, Harry started kissing Draco’s neck and Draco moaned loudly. He started putting his hand’s under Harry’s shirt and flicked one of his nipples with his index fingers. Harry also started moaning out loud. “I’m going to cum” Harry moaned and he did, Draco could feel his cock throbbing through his pants. And that’s when it happened, Harry moaned out Draco’s name, that was all it took for Draco, he could feel the tickle starting from his feet, to his legs, to the underside of his balls. He could even feel the vibrations from his pulsating arsehole on his perineum. After he felt the wet spot in his pants grow bigger, he started shaking, coming down from his high. Fortunately Harry catched him and held him very tight. When the shaking didn’t subside after a few minutes, he could feel Harry starting to worry. He looked up at the man, in his stunningly, shining eyes and just smiled. Harry slowly let go off him, and Draco had to lean against the wall next to Harry, so he wouldn’t fall over. Harry asked worriedly “Everything alright? What’s going on?”, “ Well that sometimes happens when I came real hard or was a bit too deep into my head. But don’t worry I live right across the street, I can get home alone as soon as I feel steady, you can get going, you must be freezing.”, “The hell I will, I’ll take you home. Come here.”. Harry put an arm around his waist and slowly started to walk out the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

They slowly made it across the street, there were only very few street lamps shining and they had to look where they walk.   
The entry to Draco’s building was all lit up and they got there quite fast. Draco’s shaking hadn’t faded by now and he felt like he was about to faint. He told Harry as much and they took a break at the entry.   
“Which floor do you live on ?”,   
“17th, but it’s fine you can go.”,   
“Scared that your wife see’s me ?”,   
“She doesn’t live here. And even if, after she cheated on my with my ex-boyfriend I don’t think she would have the moral high ground right now.” ,   
“What ? You left that bit out!”, Draco just laughed and shrugged.   
Harry wrapped his arm tighter around him and lifted him up, bridal style, Draco squealed, but stood no fighting chance.   
Harry pressed the button for the elevator, and thankfully no one was inside. They drove up to the 17th floor and they stood in the middle of Draco’s living room.   
“Nice place” Harry said and dropped him on the large, grey sofa facing the huge glass wall that was overlooking winter London.   
Luckily Draco remembered to get the fire going before leaving, so it was cozy warm in the flat. Harry put Draco’s feet over the back rest of the sofa and that helped the fainting spell immensely.   
“Thank you”, Draco said.   
“You’re very welcome. Should I get you some water or something?”,   
“No thanks”,   
“Alright, I’ll get going then. It’s getting late.”,   
“Yeah, but stay.”,   
”Well I might not have any lectures in the morning but surely you have to get up early.”,   
“Yeah, but stay anyway.”, “I don’t think that’s a good idea”,   
“Come here” Draco said an petted the spot next to his hip.   
Harry went and sat down, and Draco pulled him down on his collar and kissed him hard. Harry put his hand on Draco’s stomach and reciprocated the kiss.   
“Stay” Draco repeated.   
“Okay” Harry answered. And he leaned down and kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

After they came up for air Harry laid on top of Draco and Harry somehow managed to open Draco’s hair, so the strands lay like a halo over his head. Draco started opening Harry’s leather jacket and pulled it down his shoulders. Harry opened Draco’s coat and took off his cardigan. He also opened the buttons of Draco’s shirt and put his mouth on one of his nipples and sucked. Draco began moaning, not realizing that Harry didn’t stop there. Harry’s hands wandered further down and undid the button of his trousers.   
He started kissing down Draco’s stomach to the brim of his panties. He started licking the cum from between the black lace. In the meantime, Draco sought out Harry’s pants and began opening first his buckle and then his pants. He soon realized that Harry wasn’t wearing any sort of underwear. He took out Harry’s cock and started slowly wanking it to full hardness. Harry got Draco out of his leather pants and rid himself of his skin tight jeans. He lay back down to Draco, cuddling into Draco’s overly large cardigan.   
They were laying sideways facing each other, kissing and groping, touching and moaning. Pressing his cock against Draco’s Harry started pushing Draco’s panties further down, so that he had good access to his soft buttocks. He started massaging and squeezing it in random patterns. Draco seemed to enjoy that very much, so he searched out his hole and after circling it for a while he put his middle finger in the center and started pushing rhythmically with the thrusts of his cock. He alternated between kissing Draco and nibbling along his jawline. Draco nearly felt overwhelmed with being touched in all the right places, he alternated between pushing back against the finger massaging, only slightly breaching his hole, and pushing forth to get more friction on his cock. They rocked like that for a while, until neither of them could stand it any longer. Harry tucked his cock underneath Draco’s balls and between his legs and came. As Draco felt Harry’s huge cock pulsating on his balls and his perineum he began shuddering and came all over his cardigan and both their stomachs, moaning Harry’s name. They lay there spend for some minutes or hours, time seemed to float by. After they came back to themselves Draco suggested a bath.   
So they both got up heading to the bathtub. Draco’s bathroom was huge, modern like the rest of his penthouse apartment, he didn’t really need it, as other than using the loo and shower every morning he didn’t have much time to enjoy long soaks in the bath.   
After moving away from Tori he threw himself in his work and most of the weekday evenings he fell asleep on the couch over several take-out boxes. It was the rare Sunday that he got to enjoy himself, wearing one his corsets, reading a good book by the fire and cooking an extravagant meal just for himself. Those were the days when he sometimes had used his huge Spa bathtub or all the functions of his rain shower. From those days he also had several essential oils nearby, with which he now made a concoction that he poured into the bath water. It was important to not use anything soap based, because the jets would produce so many bubbles that his whole bath would be swimming in them, as he had to learn the hard way.   
They both climbed in the tub in solemn silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco climbed in after Harry, so that he could sit in front of him and lean onto him. Harry started washing away the cum on Draco’s chest and stomach, after everything seemed clean he went lower and started getting his balls and perineum clean.   
Draco leaned back and enjoyed being pampered that way. Some time went by and started thinking clearly again.   
“Why did you walk out of the bathroom in the pub?”, Draco asked.   
“Well I thought it would be a bit tasteless making out in a shabby, old bathroom.”, Harry answered.   
“And making out in an alley is way classier, you think?”,   
“If it is in London in the winter, then yes. But to be completely honest I didn’t want to make out. I got so hot seeing those lace panties I could barely talk to you. And then you said those things about your wife and how complicate everything is for you right now; I didn’t want to be just one more complicate thing to add to it. So I wanted to go. Leave. Forget about it. But I couldn’t. I had to wait up for you to at least see where you live. And you looked so damn cute in that cardigan and that thick coat I just had to try and see if you would kiss me back. And you did.”,  
“Yes, I did, and I enjoyed it very much, but don’t you ever call me cute again, I am not a kitten playing with a ball of wool. And for the record I don’t think you are going to be the next complicate thing to add to all the others. Right now you seem like the one good thing that happened in a long time.”,   
“Alright, kitten.”, Draco blushed and turned over to hit Harry on his arm, but Harry caught him and pulled him close for a very soft kiss.   
The jets of the spa were bubbling the moon was shining through the bathroom window and they were exchanging soft kisses. The time seemed to be standing still. After a while they stopped kissing, leaned back, looked at each other and just relaxed back into the pulsing of the jets. Out in the streets was a group of teenagers singing some song and trotting trough the streets. The stars were sparkling on the sky and Draco looked, as he so often did to his constellation. It became a habit of his to always make out his constellation, no matter where in the world he was. It gave him some sort of safety, knowing that no matter what happened the stars wouldn’t change, they would be there every night, no matter if he was in the middle of a war, out alone in a forest or in the arms of a loved one.   
After a while he realized his eyes starting to drop close, so he got up and held his hand out to Harry, “You coming?”,   
Harry put his hand his and they got up, and dried themselves with those huge fluffy towels, Draco reserved for his special self-care days.   
Draco saw Harry getting unsure, whether he should dress himself or stay stark naked, so Draco made the decision for him. “Carry me to bed?”,   
Harry nodded and lifted Draco up, kissing him on the nose. “Of course, kitten”,   
Draco slapped him on his chest, but smiled. “If you insist on calling me that, I will think of something to call you too.”,   
“Fair enough”, Harry answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco pointed the way towards his bedroom, forgetting that he might have left out some toys to ‘play’ with, later in the night. Since he was living alone and never had friends coming over he had his collection gathered on his nightstand. He realized that the second Harry pushed the door open. So there were only to options, hurrying to put them away, or playing it cool. He decided for the latter. Harry took in his spacious bedroom with the huge windows, one of them directly over Draco’s bed. The door leading to a walk-in closet, a cozy armchair in front of the windows next to a huge shelf with books. And the two nightstands, one of which was covered in dildos and vibrators in all sorts and sizes. Next to them stood an half empty bottle of lube and a long chain with anal beads hung over the edge of the upper open drawer.   
“Having quite the collection, haven’t we?”, Harry said,   
“Well I am into experimenting since I moved in here. Sue me.”, Draco answered.   
Harry grinned widely, „At least you got no problems with your self esteem, but don’t worry I got a pretty similar box under my bed. Although you got the one thing or other I would like to try.”,   
“Be my guest Draco answered”, throwing a great arm gesture in the general direction of the night stand. Harry really seemed to consider his offer and, after putting Draco softly on the bed, went to check out his collection. He lifted somethings up, inspected them and put them back down again.   
After a while he picked up a butt plug that was on around 8cm long and 4cm wide, it had a fake blue gem on it,   
“May I?”, Harry asked,   
“On you or me?”, Draco answered grinning widely.   
Harry took both of Draco’s wrists in his hand and put them over his head on the heap of pillows laying on the head end of the bed. He put some lube on the plug and, with his knee, he pushed Draco’s legs apart. He positioned the plug on Draco’s hole and slowly but steady he pushed against it. Draco not being prepped in anyway tried to get away but Harry’s arm fixing him made it impossible, so he had no chance but to relax against it and let it happen. He felt the plug gliding in and a burning sensation flaming up his arse, but no sooner then he felt it, Harry’s arms let go of him and his bum was pushed up in the air, held by Harry’s strong arms. Harry had his lips and tongue circling the diamond studded butt plug, kissing it as if to make it all better. The hot breath and the constant nibbling and licking made some vibrating sensation against Draco’s prostate, which made him all giddy and fidgety. Harry managed to get his tongue under the head of the plug, sticking out of Draco’s arsehole. He went all around making it all wet, warm and soft. He tried pushing his tongue in his hole along with the plug, not getting very far, due to the complicated angle. He opened his mouth wider, taking the hole head into his mouth, biting down on the rod, connecting the head with the inner, wider part of the plug, and looked up at Draco. His light green eyes sparkling at Draco, as if he was the worlds finest meal. He began pulling a little on the plug which made the burning sensation from earlier com back, but he soon started pushing back in, at an slightly different angle, hitting his prostate dead on, Draco started screaming from all the pressure on his prostate, Harry repeated the motion several times until Draco lay there panting, trying to touch his cock but being stopped from Harry’s hand around his wrists pulling his hands under his legs, stabilizing them. His cock wasn’t even all hard but throbbing like he would cum any second. The pressure inside him was nearly unbearable now and Draco started sweating as if running a fever, his cock started dribbling precome, Harry just grinned up at him and continued with his motion, nearly pulling the plug all the way out. When Draco felt as if he was about to explode, he felt a sharp pain shooting up, looking down he saw Harry biting the crook of his leg, just beside his balls, adrenaline rushing up the pain mixed with the nearly unbearable pleasure of the pressure against his prostate. When he felt the pressure rising all the was to his balls, he felt like crying. Harry kissed the inside of his thighs and said, “Relax, just let it happen. I’ll take care of you. Let go”. And Draco did just that, he tried to roll with it. Draco mumbled a spell and the plug inside him expanded, the pressure on his prostate was too much he felt cum dribbling out of his cock, but not in a shooting motion, like it usually did. It felt like the beginning of an orgasm but just way longer. He screamed, cried, shouted and threw himself in the bed, he was completely sweaty all over his body, slowly he felt the dribbling come to an end but then Harry started with that motion again, now using his right hand, he heard Harry far, far away   
“I got you. Let go. You are safe. I’ve got you.”, he repeated it like a mantra. And he did let go, when the cum came to an end the pressure didn’t subside he felt urine trickle down his side, warm and in a steady stream, he usually would be embarrassed, but Harrys words just made him let go. He felt safe and warm, and then suddenly he felt empty, as empty as he ever felt. And he only vaguely remembered the plug going back to its normal size, the mess vanishing and Harry holding him tight against his chest not stopping his mantra. He felt warm and so safe, almost as if he were in heaven, and like that he must have fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Draco woke up, startled by the noise of his alarm clock, his brain went into overdrive, trying to process the events of the evening prior. When he felt his heartrate slowly normalizing he registered an arm hugging him tight to a warm body behind him. He tried extracting himself, without waking up Harry, who seemed to be fast asleep, despite the alarm.   
He got up and silently slid into his walk-in closet picking up a fresh set of lace panties, in a dark blue today, dark-grey dress pants and a light-blue shirt. He took his clothing and, without disturbing Harry, went to the bathroom. After using the loo and brushing his teeth he thought about the plug, still stretching and grazing his prostate with every move. He decided to leave it for now and after several refreshment charms, he put his clothes on. Going into the kitchen, he packed his lunch and threw two pieces of toast into the toaster. He ate them, while skimming over the files of the first client he had scheduled for today. After finishing his toast, he thought about Harry, and whether he should wake him, but decided against it. He wrote a quick note, and went to his bedroom to leave it for him.   
Harry had turned onto his back, fast asleep and lightly snoring he looked so at ease with the world around him. Draco noticed the eyeliner not being smudged in the least. His deeply tanned skin seemed to glow in the dark-grey bedsheets, even though the sun wasn’t up yet, and apart from the city lights it was dark in the room. Draco put the note on his nightstand, leaving his flat to drive to his office.  
Harry woke up several hours later, from the sun tickling his nose. The snow outside still hadn’t faded and so the room seemed to be glowing white. He turned, searching for Draco, but found the bed to be cold. He looked up, seeing a note on the nightstand: ‘Sorry, I had to go to work. I enjoyed last night very much. If you want, give me a call. 310-356-3710. Coffee, tea and toast is in the kitchen, help yourself.”, after reading the note, Harry turned around, cuddling in Draco’s pillow. Inhaling his scent.   
He dozed off for another hour and when he woke up again, he got up searching for his clothes. He found his shirt on the couch along with his jeans and boots. He started the coffee machine, while returning to the bedroom, searching for his socks. He looked through the sheets, and along the floor but didn’t seem to find them. He went to the bathroom to use the loo and found them laying in front of the bathtub. He cleaned his teeth using his finger and looked through Draco’s excessive assortment of creams and beauty products. He also found several skin care products and decided to try them on his eyeliner. It was a magical brand, that didn’t smudge overnight or on long nights out. None of them worked so he decided cleaning it off with magic, even though he always got dry eyes when doing that. Since he was also in desperate need of a shower after cuddling a sweat-soaked Draco all night he pushed several buttons on the rain-shower and after a few minutes, he seemed to get the hang of it. The problem with it was, that it was one of those spiral stonewall kind of showers, with the buttons on the outside. So he always had to go back and forth, until he found the right setting.   
When he slipped fully inside, he noticed a dildo with a suction cup hanging on the inside of the spiral wall. It was a black, average sized one with a velvety smooth texture on it, he went back outside, to get the toy disinfectant he noticed on the shelf above the sink. He cleaned it and started showering.   
He usually preferred topping with his partner, since that came with having more control and the rather active part of fucking, but nevertheless did he enjoy a bit of prostate stimulation, now and then. He enjoyed the warm water raining down on him and the jets at all varying heights and angles, massaging his muscles. He thought about the previous night, about Draco tossing and turning while he plowed his prostate, using the enlarged plug. How Draco let go after Harry told him to, how utterly relaxed he lay there and let it all happen. He felt his cock swelling in his hand, and slowly started moving it up and down.   
He let his other hand wander to his arse, searching out his hole, lightly massaging it. He put a bit of lube from the shower shelf on both of his hands, working one over his cock, thinking about how previous partners called it oversized. But, thinking to himself, he thought it was a reasonable size, with its 30cm in length and its 5cm width. On the other hand one probably always had his own body as standard. His other hand had wandered back to his hole, inserting the first finger, meeting nearly no resistance, he soon added a second and a third.   
After fucking back on his fingers for a while, he felt sufficiently stretched and he turned around positioning the tip of the dildo on his entrance. He had to move it a little up the wall, since he was taller than Draco was. In the first moment the breaching was slightly painful, but the pain subsided shortly after. He pushed his arse fully back against the wall, feeling the whole length of the dildo stretching his insides. It was a exhilarating feeling, feeling so full, that he couldn’t understand how some men dismissed it, without ever trying. He rocked slightly against it, fucking his fist all the while. It didn’t take long to feel the tingling feeling of an on-rolling orgasm, since he didn’t come with Draco last night before falling asleep. He rocked back harder against the fake-cock searching for the perfect angle to graze his prostate. When he found it he stood still only slightly moving his hips from right to left enjoying the pressure on his special spot. He thrust his fist hard over his cock and felt it starting to pulsate. He let all the come dribble inside his other hand, smearing it over his chest and belly.  
He fully leaned back, Dildo still inside him, watching the jets washing the hot cum away. He didn’t feel like slipping the dildo out quite yet, so he started washing the rest of his body with some of Draco’s expensive looking body foam. It smelled citrusy – just like him. After having nothing left to do, he slowly slid the dildo out of his arse, feeling empty already. He put two fingers inside, feeling his hole slowly closing, the gaping around empty air making him feel uncomplete. He disinfected the dildo and went outside to turn the shower of.   
He dried himself with the fluffy, oversized towel from the night before, and got dressed. Back in the kitchen he filled himself a cup of coffee and put two slices of bread in the toaster. After they were done he put some jam on them and ate them strolling through the flat. As he didn’t pay much attention to the flat last night he discovered that it was way bigger than it seemed to be at first sight. There was a rather large dining room behind the kitchen, also there were two more rooms on the corridor leading to the bed- and bathroom. On the left side there was a completely empty room, it also had huge windows overlooking the city. On the opposite side was a room that seemed to be used as a makeshift office. There were several stacks of files, placed on a large desk facing another glass wall, overlooking the city.  
After finishing his toast, he took Draco’s note and left the flat, using the same elevator they used the night prior.


	9. Chapter 9

After having had five clients alone before lunch, Draco already felt on edge. He was feeling off since leaving the building in the morning. All those unanswered questions, turning around in his head. ‘Should I have woken him?’, ‘Will he call me?’, ‘Did he also enjoy the last night?’, ‘Are we going to see each other again?’, ‘Do I want to see him again?’, ‘What, if he doesn’t call?’, it was a never ending spiral of questions he couldn’t answer. He always felt a little off after an evening, of cumming so hard he felt dizzy, but today with all the unclearness hovering above him, it felt worse than usual. He was looking forward to a early night, getting his bearings together. Only two more clients after his break and he could call it a day. Working as a financial advisor, usually came easy to him, and he really did like his job, but on a day like this is was extra hard being polite to those stoic businessmen and women, frequenting his office. He usually didn’t do many clients on a Saturday, but being shortly after new year, people wanted to get order in their financial status and needed assistance doing so.   
Fortunately, time passed faster in the afternoon and he was on his way home sooner then expected. After taking the elevator into his flat he realized that he could still smell Harry in the air. His minty, fresh, and clean smell lay in the air like an afterthought.   
Today he hadn’t brought home any take-out, since he had wanted to get home as fast as possible. He put the dirty dishes from the morning in the dish-washer and realized, that Harry must have eaten something before leaving, so he must have felt comfortable being alone in his flat. His mind slowed done a little at that thought. After starting the dish-washer he set the oven to pre-heat and went to the bathroom, cleaning charms just weren’t the same as a real shower. He remembered the reason why he got so sweaty in the first place and felt the plug sitting snug at his hole, slightly grazing his prostate. He thought about pulling it out before showering, but decided against it.   
He started his shower, hopping under it to clean of the stress of the day. As he entered the shower he saw his black dildo hanging from the wall, and while massaging his expensive eucalyptus shampoo into his hair, he wondered whether it was higher on the wall than it usually was. He stood in front of it and decided that it definitely was higher. So, Harry must have used it or at least touched it. He hadn’t realized that someone had used the shower at all, but now that he thought about it, the toy disinfectant had stood outside on the shelf over the sink. Feeling the excitement rising in his belly he knelt down and took the fake-cock into his mouth, and although it tasted mostly like the berry disinfectant, he imagined he could taste Harry on it too. He put his cock in his fist, his other hand reaching back to play with the plug, still inside of him. I didn’t take long for him to cum with the dildo all the way down his throat, tears rolling down his cheek, his hole spasming around the plug and his cock shooting cum all over the wall. He leaned forward, his head pressed against the wall and he breathed deeply, collecting himself from the post-orgasmic bliss.   
When he felt steadier again, he slowly got up, rinsing himself and leaving the shower. He went to his bathroom again, smelling Harry in the air, he went to his closet and decided for a midnight blue lace string along with the suiting midnight blue lace corset. Because it wasn’t too warm in his flat, he decided to wear a loosely knitted grey over-sized sweater.   
He went out into the kitchen putting a frozen pizza in the oven, and set about lighting up the fireplace. Filling a huge glass with red wine for himself he sat down on the sofa, watching the city covered in snow.


	10. Chapter 10

Before the alarm for his Pizza went off, he heard the bell from the elevator chiming, unsure of who that might be he put his leather pants on and opened the elevator. The open doors revealed a tousled looking Harry, with red cheeks and snowflakes on his hair, scarf and jacket. ”What are you doing here?”, Draco said, completely taken by surprise, about Harry’s unannounced presence. “Is that how you greet all your guests?”, Harry asked, inviting himself in. ”Not necessarily, but first of all I don’t receive many guests, and second of all I didn’t expect you coming over, before you even called.”,”Well I thought I could just as well check-in in person, but I can leave if you’re not in the mood for company ? Just wanted to make sure you’re alright after our rather intense last night.”, “That’s very nice of you, and of course you can stay, if you want. Just had a pretty crappy day. Have you already eaten? I can get you a pizza in the oven, along with mine?”, “No, not hungry, but thanks.”, they went and sat down on the sofa, next to each other. Just then the timer for the pizza went off, and Draco went to the kitchen to get it.” You want anything to drink?”,”Yes, please. Whatever you’re having is fine.”, “Alright, coming right up.”,”You do realize your sweater is kind of see-through,yes?”,”Yes, I certainly do. You gave me quite the fright, ringing that late in the evening. To be honest, I wasn’t even wearing any pants until a few minutes ago.”,”Don’t keep it up on my account.”,”Well, fine if you say so”, he put his pants off, took the plate with his pizza on it and went over to the couch, sitting down, next to Harry.  
Draco slowly began eating his pizza. It was a classic Margherita, but from a fancy brand, so it did taste pretty good. Harry just looked at him, and since that made him uncomfortable, he asked him about his day.   
“I slept pretty long, and when I left I went directly to the uni. Since it is Saturday,I only had two classes that afternoon, so a pretty easy day. After that I spend some time marking essays for next week’s class. I was done real quick, since it is only a small course. I went home, to eat something, and then I thought of you. I wanted to see you again.”, “Well, you could have called, you know.”,”Yeah, but I ain’t such a big fan of phones, so impersonal, you know?”, “If you say so.”,”And I figured, on Sunday you must be free, right? So, I thought maybe you would like to spend the day with me?”, “You figured right”, Draco answered grinning. He took the last piece of his pizza, and chewed thoughtfully. “So what did you think we might do?”,”Well, I don’t know yet, but maybe we could sleep in, take a long bath, have breakfast and see what the day will bring.”,”Sounds good to me”, Draco answered, taking his plate to the kitchen. “Join me to bed ?”, Draco asked ”I would love to”, Harry answered, getting up from the couch and walking to Draco, but Draco started running along the corridor, Harry chased after him, caught him and picked him up from around his hips and threw him over his shoulder, and Draco protested, trying to wiggle himself free but to no avail. Harry carried him threw the door and threw him on the bed. They were giggling loudly, Harry jumped on Draco tickling him all over, Draco squirmed on the bed but stayed put under Harry.  
“What would you like to do tonight?”, Harry asked.  
“Maybe some sounding? You ever tried that?”  
“As a matter of fact, I have”, Harry answered.  
Draco picked out a box from the drawer of his nightstand and offered it to Harry. Harry took and opened it. He looked at the different sounding rods and quickly decided for on one of the medium width Van Burren sounds, since Draco’s cock didn’t seemed to be hard by now. He showed it to Draco, questioningly, and when Draco nodded, he put it aside and sprayed it with disinfectant.   
He began pulling Draco’s panties down, seeing the blue gem of the plug from last night sparkling in the dimmed light. He looked up at Draco, asking,” You kept it in?”,  
“Well, yeah” Draco said, “it somehow felt right.”. Harry grinned widely, softly touching the gem, that was pressed snuggly against Draco’s hole.   
He carefully picked up the sound and put lube on it. With his other hand he took Draco’s member and slowly positioned the J-shaped end of the rod at the tip of it. After the first few millimeters he felt Draco flexing his muscles, so he paused, looking up at Draco until he seemed to relax a bit. He started going deeper, knowing full well how it felt in the first few minutes.   
But it didn’t took long until Draco went from relaxed to horny. Harry was working on the angle to get it fully inside Draco’s bladder, so that it could press directly against his prostate, but Draco already squirmed so much it took him a few tries to get it right.  
When it finally fell into place, Draco gave one high-pitched moan and froze for a second.  
Harry started liking up and down Draco’s cock from the outside. After a few seconds Draco relaxed into it. Harry took all of his cock into his mouth and massaged the underside with his tongue.   
Draco started tucking on his jeans and after a few seconds Harry realized he wanted to suck him too. So he took off his jeans and shirt and turned around, so that his cock was directly above Draco’s face. Without thinking he took Harry’s rather big cock in his mouth and started sucking it. Harry resumed softly massaging Draco’s cock from the outside.  
After a while they both felt like cumming. Harry turned around again, getting down to work on the butt plug, still in Draco’s arse. In one swift motion he pulled it out, and took it in his mouth, sucking it like the most delicious lollipop, it tasted so intimately like Draco, it was incredible.   
Draco only stared wide eyed at Draco, beginning to feel empty after a while.   
Harry seemed to register it, lubed up two of his fingers and put them inside Draco’s gaping hole. After getting enough lube inside, he positioned his cock at Draco’s entrance and looked up for confirmation, but with Draco pushing against him and moaning, he didn’t hesitate long, and slid it inside. Draco now began moaning in earnest, rocking on Harry’s cock, waiting for him to start fucking him.   
Harry started slowly pulling back out, and pushed hard inside.   
Draco nearly screamed in pleasure, having his prostate stimulated from both sides.   
Harry continued fucking into him in hard, unrelenting strokes. Draco having lost all coherence, began babbling and moaning incomprehensibly.   
Harry lifted up Draco’s legs and changed his angle to get easier access to that magical spot. He felt his balls drawing up, in that moment Draco’s channel began contracting wildly around his dick, milking him for his cum. Demanding to be filled.   
And Harry began letting go, he folded Draco in half and pushed his cock as deep in Draco as he could, prolonging Draco’s orgasm with mildly moving the rod inside his urethra.   
Draco begged and screamed and cried. His channel still spasming wildly around Harry’s huge cock, and Harry after pushing back inside him a few more times came again, pushing a few more drops of cum into Draco.   
With Draco’s arse high up in the air, Harry slowly pulled out and quickly put the butt plug back in its place, to keep the cum inside Draco.  
He slowly laid down Draco, who was still babbling and squirming and talked silently to him, while holding him tight to his chest. He put blankets over the both of them and waited for Draco to calm down and Draco’s cock to swell down, since he couldn’t remove the rod while his penis was still erect.  
After a while everything seemed to calm down, and Harry slowly tried pulling out the rod of Draco’s bladder. It went without much resistance, since Draco seemed to have fallen asleep.   
Together with the rod came a load of sticky white cum, which Harry started licking up. It tasted sweet and so inherently like Draco.   
Knowing full well, Draco needed to relief his bladder, to clean his urethra he pushed against Draco’s bladder from the outside, and simultaneously licking the head of Draco’s cock, he slowly felt a steady stream of warm piss running over his lips, he continued licking until Draco had nothing more to give.  
He vanished the mess and climbed back up to Draco, who had started shaking again, hugging him tightly and piling up several blankets over him.  
And like that they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to read more of this just leave a thumb in the commentary section.  
> Kudos as always apreciated. Cheers, X


End file.
